Commander Loki Caine
Caine was the first Revenant. Caine was born on October 31st 19XX. The process for Revenant was quite... brutal. The original, Caine, was smothered by his own mother shortly after birth and left to rot. When decomposition started to set in, they injected him with the Revenant fluid. (no one is sure who created the Revenant project, or whether it's a serum or virus.) He recalls his first breath of his new life. "It was quite painful." are his exact words, "This was no Miracle. humans tried to play God, and they succeeded." Caine is a depressed, sadistic, male who refuses to put up with the directors of Revenant. Jessie claimed to be one, but was quickly found to be lying. (What NOW? Heh heh. heh... I'm sorry, I know it was John and all, but don't walk in like that on other people's stuff. M'kay?) His mother's name was Hannah Caine. Father is unknown. Revenant Life Caine's life in Revenant was far from ideal; genetic modification, torture, series after series of brutal tests. There were many "wash-outs." People who went insane and either got killed or killed themself. Due to negative reenforcement that this was Caine's purpose, he persevered through the many trials and went, as I quote from a Revenant Captain "two-hundred and ten percent authentic bat-shit insane." Caine's actions only support this statement. One day, at age twelve, after a combination of dehydration, insomnia, insanity, and hunger, Caine escaped from confinement killing three guards, a couple HADES soldiers, and his mother. He was found beating her skull in with a rock repeating "If you hated me so much, why didn't you just kill me?" When he was about to be punished, he grabbed the whip and strangled the torture specialist. At this point, they realized Caine was quite dangerous. they transferred him to a cell nearby a subject named Tabatha West. at first, Caine is in a state of complete apathy. It changed when he and she were getting lunch at the mess hall. tabatha was being harrassed by HADES soldiers. all he remembers is "It took five of the PROMETHEUS units to pull me off of the HADES units." Tabatha then befriends Caine. A couple years later, at age fourteen, the Revenant project is cancelled like much of the UNDERWORLD program. Post-Revenant life After the collapse of UNDERWORLD, Caine had the virus put in stasis. Caine is dumped in an asylum when he meets Lucy and Alex. Alex was doing a project for psychiatry. she read about Caine and was ready to pick him up. when they arrived at his cell, they found him biting into his straightjacket. He stopped after a little and just rubs his back on the padded corner. In his defense, "My back itched." Caine gets taken to their house when he meets Haku. He befriends the three of them and when it's time to be returned, he is wrongly dubbed sane. He continued to live with the three when the virus hit. After the virus hit, Caine knew what to do. Like it was instinct. they went to the gunstore and bought pistols. Loki bought a powerful .44 magnum Colt Anaconda double-action revolver. He immediately got the name taken offf the barrel. Lucy bought a MK-23, Haku bought a Colt 1911, and Alex bought herself an M9. They each got about five boxes of ammo, and immediately rushed to get permits for them and concealed carry. they were at a coffee shop when it hit their city. Alex says Loki fired the first shot. Loki says a cop did as does Lucy. In the street, after Caine had fired all six rounds, he drew a combat knife he had taken from a dead soldier and shoved it through a zombie's throat. They managed to make it to a warehouse some time later and Caine was bitten by a zombie. He left the convoy, believing he would die of infection. REACTIVATION OF VIRUS ' The virus was reactivated by the zombie's bite, causing him to lose his blue eyes, and regain his red eyes. his strength grew dramatically, as did his five senses. At first, it was believed to be Cell 2147, then Berserker, then the truth: Commander Caine was back. Lucy became infected with Berserker. She also has red irises. Caine, Lucy, and Alex held off zombies and were picked up by Captain alan Dryfter, who Caine describes him as "If it weren't for him and the Doc, I'd be dead. Those people have saved my sorry hide many times." '''PLACED IN CHARGE ' Caine was placed back in charge of Revenant Forces shortly after exiting Louisiana after getting back the convoy that ditched him after being bitten. A soldier handed him dog tags marked with Caine's rank, name, and serial number. Caine was weary at first, asking for help on how to lead, and then Captain Dryfter told him how. Revenant Forces became a force to be allied with. 'WAR BEGINS ' Caine waged war on HADES and General Crowley. Crowley had his lieutenant abduct Captain-doctor Tal Mantalus and threatened Revenant Forces with execution if they didn't surrender. Caine already was on his way to Crowley's base. While there, the Lieutenant was fleeing with his family. Caine ordered him to bring his family over. When they were a couple feet away, Caine ordered a sniper to shoot the daughter in the femoral artery. The sniper obeyed. Caine taunted the lieutenant with loss. It took the combined efforts of Lucy, and Capt. Mantalus to get him to order medics to save the child. Afterwards, Capt. Dryfter went Fallen Angel and attempted to run over Caine with a truck. They fought to a stalemate. 'OVERLOAD OF INFECTION ' Caine was infected shortly afterward with Unknown. He was put in stasis as Haku was traded for a cure. the cure worked and Caine went to get her back. He had some ribs and a leg broken by Clown. thanks to Unknown, Caine was able to defeat Clown. he and Haku had to sit in radiation as Captain/Doctor Tal Mantalus organized a way out. They were in Pittsburgh. It looked like a desert. Very little buildings. '''JOURNEY TO AFRICA Caine departed for Africa a few days after learning there was a large fuel supply. His plan? Load up on as much stuff as he can and jet back to his homebase. Caine's helicopter was shot down by an RPG and was presumed dead. RESSURECTION After being dead for two days, he returned more insane than ever. A doctor by the name of Isaacs Crowley brought him back. The brother of General Crowley. After killing Isaacs, a therapst offede to help Caine. Caine accepted. DESCENT INTO INSANITY Caine's sanity has almost completely disappeared. He consumes the undead and over works himself. He got one of five mechs operable before sending a EOD team to plant a package in central US. So far, no one except the EOD team and Caine know what it is. He has been hinting, yet no one can guess. It took him telling them he had planted a nuke in the center of the United States. He eventually was talked back into his senses and told Dryfter(?) to go disarm it. AFTER THE WAR WITH CROWLEY The war with Crowley ended only when the remaining loyalists were buried and Crowley was buried. The only reason he was buried was because he couldn't feel pain anymore. More facilities were explored. Caine exited one and found the Revenant base to be deserted. He was picked up and dropped off at the Citadel. His words "They will prepare for the coming storm. My soldiers are nowhere to be found and I don't have time to comb this wasteland for them. I am taking orders only from Dryfter and Mantalus. All others will be shot for insuboordination."